brickplanet_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
TenalpkcirB
Hello, I am a worker at Brickplanet and i am friends with Isaac, My boss. He told me to search Brickplanet on google. I did and after that he told me if i click the clock on my computer something will happan. I did and i heared a fire then nothing.. Then a new link was put onto the google page. Isaac walked from my house to the HQ. Its name was tenalpkcirB.test. I played Brickplanet before and knew that was Brickplanet typed in reverse. I entered the site and it looked like a hellish version of brickplanet. The video that appears that appears when you are not logged in (The "First Screen With The Demo Of The Game") was looking odd. The colors were inverted and most of the video was glitchy and kept stopping at random times. At some point i even thought i saw a dead Isaac for a split second. I clicked to enter my account but it.. Its text was off. Instead of the normal "Login" text it said "Create Victim.txt". After i saw that i made a "Victim" and went to the store. There was one item there and only one, It was the Tetris Tophat. I bought it because i had enough Bits to do so because it gave me enough when i made the acc- i mean "Victim". I then went to put it on my character. My character looked odd. He was bloody red with a creepy looking old, Half melted and rotten dead face. It had no eyes.. No mouth either. The mouth looked like it was cut into peaces along with my character having a weird item in their inventory.. It was a plate with a tongue on it.. I was disgusted and equiped the Tetris Tophat and then went to play a game. The Games text was different.. It said "Hells" Instead of "Games". I said "Hmm.. Lets see what Hells there are i guess..." Then clicked the "Hells" text. There was only one game called "WE ARE BLEEDING". I played it after i installed the client. But it wont install.. It just made an error screen pop up with the text "test.err" Along with a Windows XP themed window. I pressed play on the game anyway and i saw it used the original Brickplanet client. Then i said "Why and how is it using the Brickplanet client?" It also said that the website was made by Isaac as a test for Brickplanet. I thought it was just a joke but it wasn't. I went to the Brickplanet HQ and asked Isaac about tenalpkcirB. His face went pale and said that i should never mention it again and that he just made it as a demo for brickplanet with one item and one game. He said it was supposed to be released to who dosen't have a account yet but somebody corrupted it and Isaac saw that and never released it. From this day forward the site dosen't exist anymore and was erased. Isaac forgot about it.. It was in 2017 at the end of the year. Isaac already forgot about it. I never knew what was in the "WE ARE BLEEDING" game at all. The site got deleted exactly when i came back.. I did see a slight glimpse of it tho.. There were guts and dead popular users everywhere.. Brickplanet.. Isaac.. All the admins.. And more. Except for my character.. Then i saw a knife fly into my character for a split second then the site got deleted along with the game closing.. Nobody knows how or who corrupted the site.. Category:Spooky Category:Fake Story Category:Made For Fun Category:Brickplanet Category:Cool Creepypasta Category:Isaac Category:Me Category:Hi and thanks for looking at this category! :D